


Behind the Scenes

by Namonaihito



Category: One Piece
Genre: Actor AU, Attempt at Humor, Crackhead energy, Modern AU, Multi, One Piece is now a book series, Open to suggestions, Out of Character, Protective Portgas D. Ace, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Slice of Life, There's more Law and Luffy to be honest, They're all just crazy, Unexpected Friendship, Vulgar Trafalgar D. Water Law, We're making a Tv show series, We're starting from the very beginning, i'm not a writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namonaihito/pseuds/Namonaihito
Summary: On October 20, 1999, the very first book, Romance dawn, of the titled One Piece series was published into the world. One Piece was an adventure fiction which was increasing in popularity as time flew by. Those who read these daring stories quickly became highly addicted and dedicated fans to the series. Many waited eagerly for the next book to be written, edited, and published to be binged in their obviously, obsessed hands.Of course I'm going to shorten this for you but sooner or later it was decided to be produced into an upcoming tv show and at this, the story will be looking into the behind the scenes of the actors, producers, filming, and interviews of it.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE
> 
> Just a heads up that this chapter is only suppose to be the introduction and a source to help you understand the story better. I barely know anything about the filming industry except what I can look up about, so if there is anything wrong pardon me. The first real chapter won't be updated until a few days since I'm quite busy right now but I'm at least setting it up. I wrote a draft for this a while ago so if my writing seems off it's because I haven't written in quite a long time.
> 
> Also one more thing. WARNING: there will be original characters in this because there are of course other people other than actors in the filming industry which means I'll have to add a couple of characters in here to make things make sense. If you don't like having original characters in the story then I suggest that you shouldn't read this since there will be a lot comparatively. Yet, I will shift the focus to our main Mugiwara crew when they begin to introduce themselves.

On October 20, 1999, the very first book, _Romance dawn,_ of the titled _One Piece_ series was published into the world by Eiichiro Oda. _One Piece_ was a slow rising fiction which was increasing in popularity as time flew by. Those who read these daring stories quickly became highly addicted and dedicated fans to the series. Many waited eagerly for the next book to be written, edited, and published to be binged in their obviously, obsessed hands. 

These books were aimed for fashionably, young readers, yet unexpectedly caught the eyes of adults or of such older. It managed to obsess those minds of fantasy and childlessness in which many enjoyed. It earned the commonly won prize of the  _ bestselling  _ sticker on its cover and was translated to English, Korean, Spanish, or such. 

Though just being another book on the shelf that people could easily be hooked on, it was quite unique in particular in how the work was designed and displayed. Each book in the series was written from 200 to 350 pages long with what seemed to be hand drawn images of the characters of the story which were colored and inked. These illustrations were printed onto covers and first-page-chapters sometimes fitting with the plot. Cutely in the end, there would be brief author notes as if he was talking to the readers. This made people feel more connected with the story and its full-on process.

As  _ One Piece  _ became more beloved among the community, fans have been following the author on whatever social media he had. They sent constant emails and messages hoping for him to draw some fan suggested services. In which he did, after finally giving in after his probably ten millionth message. 

It was until one day, an extremely intense fan, as a self-hired agent, sent the book series to a group agency(of course with the author’s rights) in Los Angeles that represented writers, directors, and actors in hoping to get the series on screen. Being assigned to a Los Angeles agent, they sent the work to various producers known to interpret books into movies or shows. A trio of two producers and a director just so happened to be in the area and got a whiff of the pitched idea. They considered it among themselves as an option, and in the end was sold because it happened to be what they all three were looking for. 

The producers of the three were recently americanized tv show actor and model, Noel Patel, and small-time Japanese producer and comedian, Tanaka Yoshirou. 

Noel was first a small star in Australia and moved to America for personal reasons. He took minor jobs as moderately lesser side characters or characters that you will only see once and never again. It wasn’t that he was bad at acting; he was fairly well at it. It was just that many casting directors had overlooked his skills with his appearance and always seemed like that one hot dude on a show. Of course, he’s not saying that it was a curse that he was good looking to the public’s eye, but there weren’t that many Pakistani roles to fill. 

So, he turned to modeling going after the comments and roles he would get for his looks. It was that major change which then got him some clout among the onlookers. Of course, he didn’t block out acting completely and was offered some jobs in tv shows with the occasional main character lead. After some parts were played, Noel set out something new in the entertainment industry and decided on producing when he met up with an old time director he had in which he offered to partner up. Saying yes, Noel was the newest recruit of the filming trio of the  _ One Piece  _ series.

Yoshirou was born and started in Japan for his entertainment career, but didn’t really burst off in the first place. He was first a small time director/producer of some two-bit short films which turned into movies as he got more experienced. Yoshirou is more of a behind-the-screen guy and wasn’t fairly known to the public because he barely ever played a role in his own movies. It was then he immigrated to America and had to start from scratch on his business.

Knowing to be a funny guy, his agent suggested he try doing stand up comedy as he didn’t really have one at home(born in japan, raised in china, but moved to japan for work. So he had little knowledge of stand up comedy). He did as he was asked and surprisingly became a small hit in the area. Later being able to speak fluently Japanese and English, he did foreign films that involved interactions with both languages. It was then when Tanaka received a message from a director who heard of his work from friends of friends and seemingly was interested in them. The guy offered him a job as a producer in help of a new upcoming tv show in which was to be decided. After some brief meetings with the guy(to make it sound legit since he has been in the more shadier side of the business) he agreed to partner up with him. 

Noel and Tanaka haven’t actually interacted with each other ever. Except for those meetings with the director of the three being the middleman. They never happened to introduce one with another since Tanaka was preoccupied with a film in Japan and they were to continue with the project until he was finished. While the man was gone, they partnered up with another producer temporarily in place for him, and was planned to be in much help later in the film. The newcomer was Dick Henson. Yes, Dick Henson. Dick and Noel simply despised each other, yet he couldn’t be discharged because he was deemed necessary to the project. Noel knowingly didn’t have much experience in this part of the field and was required some assistance, hence Henson. Though it largely seems that Noel is doing most of the work.

A month or so in, the three managed to write a quick preview and outlines for the show with some extras in their second drafts, rewrites on their fifths, and partly finalized tenths. The show was to be scripted in Japanese(in which Tanaka came in), yet being short handed on that workforce, they wrote/mainly offered the script to be read in English since the show was being created in an American company therefore mainly receiving American submissions to the story. With them being American, it was most likely that they were not able to perform multiple languages other than the one that they use everyday. 

The three would prefer a fluent or native speaker of Japanese but finding fluent people was hard to come by and was even worse for native. Therefore, they didn’t set their bilingual communications too high and allowed them to learn first before on screen. They still needed to wait for their absent partner and finish the writing, casting, and storyboarding which gave the actors plenty enough time to at least moderately learn how to speak by the time they were on camera. 

It is at present time when the crew set auditions and were actor hunting stars for their show. 

**Author's Note:**

> You interested? Hope so.
> 
> Anyways, the characters being added or will be are from my comic Moshi Moshi which I haven't posted exactly except a few character designs, but if you need reference I will put some of them in the next chapter.


End file.
